


Bad Days

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't stop the fluff, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fulfillment, short and sweet, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a fluffy Hollstein thing involving the yellow pillow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously might just put into one large collection seeing as this one is also very short. Who knows.

Carmilla banged into the room so loud Laura thought she had kicked the door off its hinges. The human was sitting at her computer table and right before she could swivel around to peer out into the room, she already knew Carmilla's pale arm had rushed across her bed, grabbing Laura's yellow pillow, and bolted back to her own.

“Bad day?” Laura asked, sighing to herself as her favorite pillow was kidnapped again.

“Hmph!” Carmilla grumbled, the pillow over her face with her arms holding it down.

Laura couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and raised from her chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed a hand on Carmilla's propped up knee and cooed, “Oh come on, what happened?”

“I don't wanna talk about it,” came the muffled voice of the vampire.

Laura made a face. Carmilla never wanted to talk about it. Instead she would simply steal Laura's pillow or pull the human down for a snuggle fest. She wondered which form it would be in this time.

She soon found out when the air shimmered and churned around the vampire and Laura let out a small squeak when a giant black cats head peaked from under the pillow and a giant paw swiped her down onto the bed.

“Carm!” Laura giggled as the cat held her in between its paws and licked her hair happily. “You're going to get my pillow full of cat hair!” she finished after her laughing fit as she snuggled next to the burning creature.

The bath stopped suddenly as Carmilla looked down to the yellow pillow that was slightly underneath her body, and she lowered her head to catch it between her large teeth and pulled.

“Oh my god, Carm!” Laura yelled, “You're going to tear it!”

Her face fell into shock and horror when Carmilla's large head pivoted then turned swiftly, opening her jaws, and the yellow pillow went flying into the wall before landing on Laura's bed.

The girl's mouth was open, her index finger raised to make a point but couldn't find the words. All that was whispered was, “Ah... Ca-”

Before she could say anything, Carmilla's strong arms were around her, pulling her onto her stomach, and she let out a cry when they fell onto their other side near the wall. A chin lay contently on Laura's head and she reached behind her to scratch down Carmilla's soft back.

It didn't really matter if Carm didn't want to talk about it, Laura thought happily as she closed her eyes and listened to the soft purr from her girlfriend. All she needed was the yellow pillow and some snuggles to make for a wonderful night.

 


End file.
